moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Golgamesh the Corrupted
Golgamesh the Corrupted was a Pit Lord responsible with overseeing the Broken Cathedral operations on Argus in order to provide better research and weapons to the forces of the Burning Legion. Void Corrupted |Row 5 title = Titles |Row 5 info = The corrupted God Warlock |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} = Description = This Pitlord's crimson scales were his most noticeable features when he was a pure demon. He is a stocky and well built pit lord of an extremely large size and girth. First was his void corruption, all around his form were splots and patches of black and purple scales. Furthermore, his front left leg was completely void corrupted as the purple scales came up from his left foot to his chest. All over that region where small blinking and shfiting eyes as well as several smaller tendrils. In addition, the pitlord's tail did not resemble a tail at all. Instead, it was one long and elongated void tentacle that would actively slam on the ground. Finally, his wing span were elongated three fold and in their center was two large and vibrant unblinking eyes. The other feature was a necklace that dangled triumphantly from his neck featuring. It was the bodies of over 20 lightforged Draenei were stiched together in a chain across his neck. However, those bodies were still alive and in the zenith of pain, for their bodies stripped of armor and skin would squirm and moan as they attempted to reach or move out and away from the demon. Yet, they couldn't for their lightforged tatoos were all shadowfel corrupted and resembled a dark sickly green. Through these tatoos magical chains would be formed and artifically sewed and bound his victims together. = The Broken Cathedral = The Broken Cathedral was a former place of worship for the original Eredar in the ways of light. However, with the oncoming Legion the place has been turned into a fortifed citadel of fel where the Legion commits to experimentation for their warfare. The overseer of this operation was a Pit Lord named Golgamesh. Golgamesh secretly intended to usurp the Burning Legion from Sargeras with his various monstrosities. However, during the Siege of Antorus, forces of Order of the Black Harvest attacked this location and forced Golgamesh to flee for his life with his own personal Legion Warship. As he fled, he unleashed upon the Black Harvest, his latest experiment: a breed of Stormdrake that was corrupted with intense felfire energy on the left side and dark twisted shadow on the right. After defeating this draconic foe, forces of the Black harvest discovered a brood of the eggs that were to become future drakes of this new species. These eggs were given to Hugo Cornelius Renfield, Karthys Sorrowsong, Angel Dawnstrider, Selther Aberic, and Kashogruk Blacktusk. With Golgamesh’s forces defeated, the Harvest quickly took over his base of operation and eventually disabled his wards and retrieved all of his lost information. He would not forget this loss and would vow revenge. = Siege of Dreadscar Rift = 4 months later, Golgamesh would return with the remainder of his army, but not without a vital upgrade. Both he and the demons that came with him were all corrupted to the void and pledged themselves to the eternal forces of the void lords. The void lords and void gods granted him their mark, which heavily corrupted Golgamesh with the powers of the void, as well as an upgrade to his Legion warship, which imbued it with the power of the void, allowing it to travel just slightly below the speed of light as long as it was within the great dark during small bursts for a hour. Finally, they taught him how to summon void corrupted demons for his new armies and granted him access to fel corrupt several faceless ones as well. With this new boon Golgamesh piloted his newly corrupted warship and army to Dreadscar Rift, where he engaged with the Black Harvest. The battle was long and intense, but thanks to the newly acquired artillery--specifically the modified Fel Reaver made by Pitkin Twistrocket, he was unable to make a viable landing. Thus, in order to secure some form of victory, he attempted to ensnare the Fel Reaver in void vines and take it back to his masters. As he emerged, he also noticed the Grandmaster of the Harvest Karthys Sorrowsong and also ensnared him with his overwhelming power. It took the full combined force of every tool and asset the defenders had to take down the mighty Pitlord, but eventually Lady Eve of the Grandmasters was able to strike the killing blow on the Pitlord. His spoils and loot were then distributed to the members of the Black Harvest, including his warship and the tome that was made with the forces of the void. =Binding= Soon after, fragments of Golgamesh's hunger remained in a few of his spoils, including the Staff of the God Warlock. When awakened by the death of Hugo at the Shadows of Ashenvale, the spirit fragment overwhelmed his body with its intense hunger, driving Hugo to madness. Exhausted from the demon's power, Hugo found Aleyina Grayblade for she knew of Hugo's affinity to the dark arts. With the aid of other dark arts users Nelany Faersong, Alranthor Aranas, and Robyn Blackrose they conducted a plan to remove the corruption of Golgamesh. They temporarily removed Hugo's soul to tempt the demon. As the demon launched out of the staff Alranthor Aranas and Robyn Blackrose drained the demon of the fel as Faersong began to combat the shadow. Eventually, after the fel was sealed in a bauble, the shadows of Golgamesh were turned on itself, freeing Hugo from the demon's influence. Category:Demon Category:Burning Legion Category:Void Lords Category:Order of the Black Harvest Category:Annihilan